The present invention pertains to medical devices, and, in particular, to medicine containers and needles for medication injection devices.
A wide variety of medication injection devices are available which allow people, such as patients or health care professionals, to administer pharmaceuticals to themselves or others. Many of these devices are considered reusable, but utilize disposable injection needles as well as disposable cartridges, which cartridges each hold one or more doses of the desired pharmaceutical.
One problem associated with some injection devices is the management of the various pieces necessary to prepare or load such a device for operation. As the needle of the injection device may be recommended to be replaced after each use, constantly keeping track of and handling needles may be inconvenient for a user. Still further, at least one injection device may require filling of its cartridge with medication from a primary container prior to use, which transfer may require a handling of various components separately from the needles which some users may find burdensome.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improvement that facilitates the proper loading and use of a medication injection device.